In a typical cellular radio communication system (wireless communication system), an area is divided geographically into a number of cell sites, each defined by a radio frequency (RF) radiation pattern from a respective base transceiver station (BTS) antenna. The base station antennae in the cells are in turn coupled to a base station controller (BSC), which is then coupled to a telecommunications switch or gateway, such as a mobile switching center (MSC) and/or a packet data serving node (PDSN) for instance. The switch or gateway may then be coupled with a transport network, such as the PSTN or a packet-switched network (e.g., the Internet).
When an access terminal (such as a cellular telephone, pager, or appropriately equipped portable computer, for instance) is positioned in a cell, the access terminal (also referred to herein by “AT”) communicates via an RF air interface with the BTS antenna of the cell. Consequently, a communication path is established between the AT and the transport network, via the air interface, the BTS, the BSC and the switch or gateway. Functioning collectively to provide wireless (i.e., RF) access to services and transport in the wireless communication system, the BTS, BSC, MSC, and PDSN, comprise (possibly with additional components) what is typically referred as a Radio Access Network (RAN).
As the demand for wireless communications has grown, the volume of call traffic in most cell sites has correspondingly increased. To help manage the call traffic, most cells in a wireless network are usually further divided geographically into a number of sectors, each defined respectively by radiation patterns from directional antenna components of the respective BTS, or by respective BTS antennas. These sectors can be referred to as “physical sectors,” since they are physical areas of a cell site. Therefore, at any given instant, an access terminal in a wireless network will typically be positioned in a given physical sector and will be able to communicate with the transport network via the BTS serving that physical sector.
As an access terminal moves between wireless coverage areas of a wireless communication system, such as between cells or sectors, or when network conditions change or for other reasons, the AT may “hand off” from operating in one coverage area to operating in another coverage area. In a usual case, this handoff process is triggered by the access terminal monitoring the signal strength of various nearby available coverage areas, and the access terminal or the BSC (or other controlling network entity) determining when one or more threshold criteria are met. For instance, the AT may continuously monitor signal strength from various available sectors and notify the BSC when a given sector has a signal strength that is sufficiently higher than the sector in which the AT is currently operating. The BSC may then direct the AT to hand off to that other sector.
In some wireless communication systems or markets, a wireless service provider may implement more than one type of air interface protocol. For example, a carrier may support one or another version of CDMA, such as EIA/TIA/IS-2000 Rel. 0, A (hereafter “IS-2000”) for both circuit-cellular voice and data traffic, as well as a more exclusively packet-data-oriented protocol such as EIA/TIA/IS-856 Rel. 0 and Rev. A, or other version thereof (hereafter “IS-856” unless otherwise specified). Access terminals operating in such systems may be capable of communication with either or both protocols, and may further be capable of handing off between them, in addition to being able to hand off between various configurations of coverage areas.